The Walking Dead (Mini Movies)
The Dead Stories TV Movie Series is a fictional set of TV movies which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It follows the stories of a range of survivors, both ones who have appeared in other The Walking Dead fictions and ones whom are completely new, and are released in the form of various length stories that are told by four children (Luka, Rowan, Amir and Yulia) over a campfire. Stories |-|Introduction Stories= Introduction Stories Introduction Story : Here's Negan Who was Negan before society broke down? Negan was an used cars salesman and a gym teacher who had a wife that was dying from cancer but that soon became just one of his problems when the world ends and he is alone as the dead rise up. Attempting to survive the chaotic outbreak, Negan finds himself in their company of several survivors throughout his journey but they all end up too weak while he only gets stronger from it all. Introduction Story : Flight 462 In the earliest moments of the outbreak, a commercial airplane took off with a large amount of passengers as if it was a normal day. However, the passengers and their crew soon find themselves stranded in the sky after their original destination experienced some power outage but that becomes the least of their concerns as one of their passengers falls to this strange virus that has been spreading around which leaves the rest in danger. Introduction Story : Harlan Carson When this dead rose, Harlan Carson was just recovering himself from a big failed operation that had taken six hours and have awoken to find their hospital he worked in completely overrun with monsters which want to kill him and forces him to try and escape from their hospital when his brother comes to rescue him but as the two prepare themselves for the worse and get somewhere safe, they must also face the danger is ahead of them. Introduction Story : Abraham Ford Abraham Ford has been doing the best to keep his family alive since their beginning of this apocalypse which has resulted in them holed up in a grocery store with other survivors but tension is rising between him and his family due to a growing aggressive nature and it only worsens while Abraham is away on a supply run and he comes back to find that the survivors have committed an horrible act which causes his family to abandon him. Introduction Story : Sojourner Truth High School On the very first day of the outbreak, Sojourner Truth high school was opening up for their first day back after the break when a lot of students were beginning to fall sick to a mysterious flu that leaves Erika and the nurse to try and help them but it isn't long before they succumb to an sickness and start to reanimate. With no other choice, Erika works to round up the still living students for safety before they survive in the school for months. Introduction Story : Torn Apart Before she became an infamous dead bicycle girl crawling towards the park where Rick Grimes put her out of her misery, Hannah was just a mother that was taking her kids back home after them having visited the father and her former husband but got in a car crash that left her desperately looking for her family and a safe place to take them as the rest of the overrun neighborhood also have their own problems against this rising danger. Introduction Story : Daryl Dixon For their first week of the outbreak, Daryl faced tragedy quicker than most who survived it and abandoned his home in order to find his brother which leads to him going on a journey across the county which began with a search for his brother and then turned in to Daryl doing his best to help the multiple groups of survivors whom he comes across until he eventually comes to try and secure evacuation for himself and their gathered group. Introduction Story : Passage Sierra has become an hardened survivor who is just trying to find her way through a apocalypse but as she is scavenging from a abandoned military camp near the border, she runs in to a weaker woman whom requests for help to reach her boyfriend in trade for the sanctuary. However, when they reach him, not everything goes as hoped after a betrayal is committed that leaves the two woman to save the other and escape their tunnels. Introduction Story : The Fall Of Atlanta There is a sad story behind the lone undead that Rick encountered when he took shelter in that tank from the Atlanta horde. Originally, this lone soldier was stationed with the army in Atlanta in order to protect civilians for their first week in the outbreak but it didn't take long for the infection to get in and spread which left the soldier doing his best to protect who he could as the entire city fell around him before he too fell to this large tragedy. Introduction Story : Brian Blake In the early days of their apocalypse, the Blake brothers as well as their beloved Penny drove away from their home with three friends in order to find somewhere safe for them to hold out in. However, with nowhere in the new world truly safe, this decision leads the group on a long journey which will emotionally and physically test each and every one of them until they achieve their destiny of reaching a chaotic but small town of Woodbury. Introduction Story : Dr. Stevens In the aftermath of the fall of Atlanta, Dr. Stevens had managed to save an large amount of survivors that had been told to gather in the city from an onslaught and is now doing their best to keep them all alive but when a survivor ends up leading an uprising in their group, Stevens must escape from the overrun city with two other friends to find an place safe but Stevens soon finds himself alone with them outskirts being rather dangerous. Introduction Story : Michonne When an apocalyptic outbreak began and the streets of her hometown, Cynthiana, became overrun with their dead, Michonne had to fight to survive her way home to her husband and son. However, tragedy struck when she goes to search in her neighbor's house for a weapon after her husband fell to the infection which left their former lawyer having to survive alone with the aid of a zombified husband and his friend until she met Sasha. Introduction Story : Sandy As the apocalypse broke out, Sandy became trapped with an group, that included her drug addicted sister, at an remote rest stop with no contact with anyone else and while it started off good at first, it wasn't long before the two sisters found not everyone could be trusted which left the two of them fending for themselves as they try to make their way to Atlanta in order to reunite Meg with an extremely close friend of hers due to no ideas. Introduction Story : Priya When this outbreak began, Priya had been trapped in her boarding school dorm and ever since then she was forced to scavenge how she could while avoiding the dead that have overrun the school. However, all there is to scavenge in the school has run out and now she is hungry and desperate that leaves her to try and escape when she meets Paul Rovia who can offer her safety at a community if they can work together to reach there. Introduction Story : Red Hatchet When Rick Grimes picked the red hatchet from their Siggard family farm's barn, he had no idea on how much it had gone through and how many survivors had used it in a desperate effort to survive nor did he know how it had travelled so far across this outbreak in that time it took for Rick to awaken from his coma. Originally, this hatchet was packaged in a store but when an young man failed to use it to protect himself, an family picked it. Introduction Story : Lilly Caul In the initial outbreak, Lilly Caul went through a few haunting situations which has left her a nervous wreck but fortunately for her, Lilly was able to find an safe home in an community whom are living in tents and ended up falling together at some point after the walking dead rose. However, when this large herd passes through tent city and takes some lives with it, things soon start falling apart for Lilly which leads to her and a group leaving. Introduction Story : Margaret Since the beginning of the apocalypse, Margaret has been protecting her precious daughter, Ruby, while they search for a refuge to settle down in but just when they find an possible location, the two of them encounter a woman named Claire whom causes some tension due to both woman intending to make use of supplies from this location but their tension has to be put behind them while the three girls are attacked by the local bandits. Introduction Story : The Kingdom When Madison was recruited to an group, the last thing she expected was that she would find herself working with a few strangers in order to start building a safe-zone for the survivors of the apocalypse that would come to be called an Kingdom. However, that took the least of her surprise when it also turned out this group would be pushing through dangers in order to rescue a tiger if they could arm themselves from a park police station. Introduction Story : The Saviors Under the leadership of Negan, the Saviors have come to find a home in the large factory in Washington D.C. but they are still working to convert it in to a sanctuary and, with little supplies, a group are sent out in a rather desperate effort to find anything that can be useful for them. With no leads on where to go and many dangers outside their new home, Dwight and the group he finds himself find themselves committing questionable acts. Introduction Story : Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria Safe-Zone is the peaceful community set outside of Washington D.C. and home to some fortunate survivors of the apocalypse but lately has been suffering under several attacks from the walking dead and the situation only gets worse after a new group decide to try and raid their safe-zone that leaves Douglas Monroe to decide that more survivors are needed in the safe-zone and sends out the two recruiters to get some help. Introduction Story : The Next World With the Hilltop Colony in need of supplies and the next collection from the Saviors coming soon, Ethan and a small group must work together in a supply run and fortune seems to favor them when they find a big amount of goods. However, when the group have a run in with the Saviors on the road, a fight quickly breaks out over all the supplies which can only end badly for Ethan and his friends when they are all taken to report to Negan. Introduction Story : Give No Shelter In an peaceful aftermath of the war with the Saviors, Andrea left the communities behind in order to go on her own path but she becomes haunted by her past to an point of nearly taking her own life before being taken in by a crew who are working to supply their own community. At first, her new life on this sea goes well but when the crew find themselves involved in an feud between an family and a colony, it all quickly burns around them. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : Mackenzie Mackenzie had only just finished an equestrian competition with her own horse, named Rosie, and it felt like a world was perfect but now the dead are rising up to feast on the living as the two find their old home suddenly swarmed with their newly risen dead and must quickly escape this barn that they found themselves trapped in and into the marsh but that attempt to find other living and escape is only achieved through a very tragic cost. Extra Story : Left Behind While attempting to evacuate from Firesign Stadium, Daryl Dixon was nearly killed by that helicopter crashing and exploding due to a infected pilot. In this helicopter had been passengers who were brought here, in hope of being evacuated, by Scott Mazzara who had awoken in the jail cell to find the world ending. Wanting to find his wife, Scott was quickly bitten but he pushed onward which resulted in him becoming the leader of a group. Extra Story : Teresa While their dead rose to feast on the living, Teresa was sparring in an gym in order to get some practice in for the next big boxing event and it was in this gym where she was the only one to get out alive. With too many of the dead being in between her and her home, Teresa is forced to take refuge in an grocery store she used to work that has given her a chance to build a special weapon as an friend turns up with access to a safe house. Extra Story : Dead Run The streets of Los Angeles are starting to become filled with the undead that have risen to feast on their living and the military are failing to protect the citizens that remain. It isn't long before it's clear that Los Angeles has fallen beyond saving and the only way for anyone that still remains within the city to escape is by taking to the sea through a boat but not everyone is going to be able to make it in time through these dangerous dead run. Extra Story : Radio Waves The apocalypse has begun and as the world and its population fall apart under the reign of the undead, many of the world population have fled to the open sea and are now left with little other than their radios that leaves thousands of calls for help to flood the airwaves but all of them calls only go unanswered while society breaks down. With no where to go and the sea being very empty, these survivors can only cling on to the little hopes. Extra Story : Cold Storage Since the apocalypse started, Chase has been trying to make his way to Cynthiana in Kentucky in the hope of reuniting with his sister but has found himself unable to leave the outskirts of Atlanta due to a lack of a usable vehicle. However, a new friend of his has an plan to raid one from the nearby self-storage facility but this plan leads to Chase getting into more trouble than he bargained for as he must choose to leave or be an big hero. Extra Story : The Alien Somewhere right in the middle of Barcelona, a few weeks into this apocalypse, Rick Grimes's brother, Jeffery, is still trapped far away from home with no way of reuniting with his missed family. However, on an fateful day, he manages to meet with a woman who is determined to leave for America and actually has this plan for how it could be done but requires for Jeffery's help due to something that he has in possession, leading to a team. Extra Story : Hunter Before the dead rose to feast on the living, Hunter was a part of the special forces which was what forced him to leave his family and defend Washington D.C. during this outbreak and it was this same reason why he took so long to return home after it fell. Unfortunately, what he is to find is nothing but an daughter missing and the rest of his family being dead but he still has hope to find his daughter Emma and so he journeys to Baltimore. Extra Story : The Oath Both Karina and Paul were able to escape their Atlanta highway camp after it had been overrun with the dead but was unaware of any other survivors and so ended up making their own path during the outbreak. At first it goes well for the two but when Paul is heavily cut, Karina is left to try and find him aid before he dies from the blood loss that leads them to Harrison Memorial Hospital where only an doctor remains who gives unique aid. Extra Story : In Too Deep An great community has been set up on an oceanside but their peace becomes interrupted when this crew of pirates seize one of their ships which leaves those whom survived to go on an dangerous journey to get back home before the community are targeted which also puts them in trouble with another group. However, these pirates soon find themselves in their own trouble as two friends desperately attempt to create this peace deal. Extra Story : Here's Not Here After he had received a visit from the old friend, Morgan Jones left the home he had made for himself, as well as his dead son, behind which puts him on a journey when his sanity continues to get even worse as he does what it takes to survive and more but, on this fateful day, he meets this, very different than usual, survivor that is determined to help Morgan find a inner peace that puts him on a very different journey from before he met. Extra Story : Romanov And Ivanova Romanov and Ivanova are two lovers who have come to Virginia to get away from their history in their Russia military but they have recently become seperated despite how far they came in the apocalypse which has left the two wandering alone as they try and find their lost one as well as a home to be safe in. However, both are soon to meet the Saviors who have claimed ownership of the nearby areas as the dead remain to be trouble. Extra Story : A Telltale Encounter Matt and Lindsey are just two siblings that are just trying to get through their apocalypse and have done quite well for themselves so far but when they have a encounter with Clementine, the two find themselves involved in more than they would like as the threat of this area, The New Frontier, hunt them down but the two siblings have an chance if they can just make their way to the community of Prescott with enough they can trade with. Extra Story : Oceanside's Trade Route Andrea has ended up discovering Oceanside during her travels and has managed to put them in contact with the surviving communities of all out war and now a trade route is being set up but the trade route is in a great position for raiding any of the community people who pass through it and Andrea and friends from Oceanside find themselves as the latest victim of the bandits that leads to a firefight at this road and defense back home. Status Examples Characters |-|Introduction Stories= Introduction Stories Introduction Story : Here's Negan Negan's Neighborhood Lucille's Hospital Negan's Companions Paul's Gas Station Dwight's Group Raso's Group Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Flight 462 Powell Family Flight 462 Introduction Story : Harlan Carson Carson Family Harlan Carson's Hospital Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Abraham Ford Ford Family's Neighborhood The Marauders Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Sojourner Truth High School Sojourner Truth High School Introduction Story : Torn Apart Andrew's Family Palmer Family Hannah's Family Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Daryl Dixon Cabot Ridge Sedalia Garwater Campgrounds Pemberton Fontana Cherokee Hills Lumber Mill Firesign Stadium's Military Group Taggart's Car Cinema Cleburne Hospital Savage Sons Motorcycle Club Archer Creek's Hydroelectric Dam Palmetto Estates Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Passage Abandoned Military Camp Construction Site Tunnels Introduction Story : The Fall Of Atlanta Atlanta Introduction Story : Brian Blake Philip Blake's Group Atlanta Apartment Complex Peach Villa Home Invaders Introduction Story : Dr. Stevens Dr. Stevens's Group Forest Bandits Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Michonne Michonne's Group Lonnie's Family Greene Family Farm Introduction Story : Sandy Remote Rest Stop Atlanta Introduction Story : Priya Priya's Boarding School Hilltop Colony Paul Rovia's Scouted Bandits Introduction Story : Red Hatchet David's Family Derek's Group Ruthless Survivor Group Siggard Family Farm Miscellaneous Introduction Story : Lilly Caul Tent City Woodbury's Nearby Walmart Introduction Story : Margaret Margaret's Family Train Fuel Depot Local Bandits Introduction Story : The Kingdom Ezekiel's Group Bonnie's Group Miscellaneous Introduction Story : The Saviors The Saviors Megan's Group Introduction Story : Alexandria Safe-Zone Alexandria Safe-Zone The Saviors Introduction Story : The Next World Hilltop Colony The Saviors Malcolm's Group Introduction Story : Give No Shelter Andrea's Family Oceanside Rashid's Family Fairbanks House Monroe Colony Andrea Harrison's Hallucinations |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : Mackenzie Mackenzie's Family Homestead Extra Story : Left Behind Police Station Overrun Neighborhood Makeshift Bunker Convoy Firesign Stadium's Military Group Miscellaneous Extra Story : Teresa Enrique's Grocery Store Dupont Circle's Safe House Extra Story : Dead Run Los Angeles Extra Story : Radio Waves Shuteye Peak Devon's Family The Secluded Cabin Area Tijuana Radio Station Frank Swantek's Crew Connor's Pirates Miscellaneous Extra Story : Cold Storage Chase's Group Self-Storage Facility Extra Story : The Alien Barcelona Extra Story : Hunter Ypsilanti Hunter's Car Thieves Miscellaneous Extra Story : The Oath Atlanta Highway Camp Harrison Memorial Hospital Miscellaneous Extra Story : In Too Deep Oceanside Edwards's Crew Overrun Campgrounds Edwards's Crew's Boat Raiders Extra Story : Here's Not Here Jones Family Eastman's Woods Alexandria Safe-Zone Extra Story : Romanov and Ivanova Romanov's Family The Saviors Attempted Rape Committers Extra Story : A Telltale Encounter The Siblings Prescott The New Frontier Extra Story : Oceanside's Trade Route Oceanside Trade Route Bandits